Moonlight Memories
by Hikari Alizz
Summary: What your mind forgot, can you still be remember it? A light FrauxTeito one-shot.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own 07-Ghost or the characters used. Seriously, if I did, Frau would be mine or at least Teito would end up with him.

**A/N**: This was written after chapter 71 of the manga, before reading chapter 72. Therefore please note this will contain serious spoilers. Now you're warned. For those who didn't read the manga, this will not make any sense I suppose, so I'll write a short summary.

_Teito opened his eyes to find himself in the military once again. Surrounded by faces he couldn't recognize, he felt confused. He couldn't remember anything that happened in the past two months. "I… don't remember anything… Not since the middle of the exam…" He got to know that he's part of the Black Hawks unit and his position was Ayanami's begleiter. _

_Three weeks after…._

**Moonlight Memories**

The cold wind was getting stronger and stronger in the last few days. Greyish clouds were gathering as if to forecast a huge storm. Big strong trees could be heard rustling from a particular cold dark room in the military buildings. With the window slightly open, Teito was sitting on the windowsill, as he let the cold breeze hit his face. Few weeks passed and he still didn't remember what happened. His mind was completely shut: whenever he tried to remember, an enormous splitting pain, like an electric shock, passed throughout his mind and whole body, sometimes even leaving him unconscious.

Rain started to fall quietly, filling the ground with little spots. A raindrop fell on Teito's hand, which was stretched out to reach the tiny water which resembled a tear. The brunet looked up at the dark sky, and without knowing why, he started to wish for the clouds to disappear, so that he could see the stars and moon shining. Somehow, it felt nostalgic.

As the clock ticked midnight, the faint sound of bells tickled his ears. As if it was a hint, the rain increased suddenly, wetting completely his still stretched out hand. Thanks to the strong wind blowing towards Teito, his face got wet as well. '_I'm getting wet…'_

"… _Chapter 37 of the Barsburg bible is dedicated to you. As long as I am within thee,-"_

A knock on his door interrupted the weak memory that unexpectedly floated in his mind. Those words… '_Who said those words? And how did it continue?'_

"Tch, being interrupted just as I was remembering," he mumbled angrily to himself as he jumped from the windowsill and opened the door. A tall figure wearing sunglasses and an idiotic smile, who introduced himself as Hyuuga few weeks ago, was in front of him.

"Teito-kun~ How are you feeling?" he asked enthusiastically. Without waiting for a reply he put his hands over Teito's shoulder and continued: "Aya-tan wants to see you!"

Teito nodded, as he followed Hyuuga quietly who led him to where Ayanami was. The corridors were dimly lit and freshly cleaned. It was rare to see anyone around past midnight, since at seven in the morning everyone should be awake.

'_It's probably another test as usual_,' thought Teito to himself. As soon as they arrived, his thought was confirmed. He was ordered to sit down and after waiting a couple of minutes, Ayanami arrived. As his cold eyes stabbed throughout Teito's body, he asked several vague questions, which Teito still couldn't understand. After an hour of inspection he could finally leave to return to his room and get some rest. He lay down on bed and as he closed his eyes, he repeated those mysterious words which he remembered earlier. _"As long as I am within thee, …" _

Frau sat down on a roof as he finished hunting. The rain tickled his face, mixing with the leftover red blood. His blue eyes looked at the hidden moon, as he tried to calm himself. His breath evened out slowly as the strong wind hit him. He wasn't alive, but the coldness that crept inside his body annoyed him.

Yet he stayed outside, looking at the grey sky towards the military building. "I really hope you remember what I told you before your exam, you damned brat. As long as I am within thee…"

His emerald eyes suddenly flashed open as he jumped from the bed and ran to the window. He looked at the crying sky, and as if the wind whispered to him, the words flew to him:_ "… my heart shall always be with thee." _

'_But, who?'_ As soon as he tried to work out his mind to remember, the familiar sharp pain broke inside him, splitting his mind in two. '_No. This is the wrong way to remember.'_

"… _Chapter 37 of the Barsburg bible is dedicated to you. As long as I am within thee, my heart shall always be with thee."_

'_Heart?'_ He closed his eyes as he tried to concentrate on his heart while repeating the words again and again. His heart started to race unexpectedly while his face started to get hotter. A shiver passed throughout his spine, as if a cold hand touched him. '_What the… W-Why am I blushing?'_

"…_G'luck for the exam!" _

'_Eh? Exam? The military exam? No, somehow… This… Feels different.'_ His mind was still blank, even though the words resounded inside him. The rain slowed down, allowing Teito to open the window without getting wet. He sat down on the windowsill once again, looking randomly around. The military grounds were full of trees and plants while further away some houses could be noticed. Then he looked at the sky, where the grey clouds dominated. A ray of light, which presumably was the moonlight, could be seen beneath one particular huge cloud. It seemed as if the moon was battling against the clouds. Teito continued to stare at the clouds amazed, as he tried to let his heart open.

Minutes passed and the atmosphere didn't change. The rain was still pouring lightly and the wind was blowing as strong as ever. The moon was still lingering behind the clouds, with that particular ray floating. It was almost two in the morning, but even though he should go to sleep, Teito couldn't bring himself to move away. Just as if a string was attached to him, something was holding him there. It was too peaceful for him to even try and break free. _'It's just a feeling, but… It seems that the last time I felt like this was weeks ago.'_

The rain finally stopped and the clouds, defeated, started to separate. The blond bishop was still sitting on the roof, completely wet and shivering, looking at the same direction as before. It was becoming a tradition: hunting as fast as possible and spending the rest of the night on a roof, looking at the sky and the military building, while memories of the past months flash in his mind.

The moon that was behind the clouds was eager to finally be able to show itself to whoever was looking at the sky. It won its battle; after a long fight with the clouds and rain, it was able to shine once again, to show a path of light. "I'll save you… Teito!"

Staring at the beautiful full moon which was now fully visible, his lips moved by their own accord, as he clutched his heart that was speeding up just like it sped up before when he remembered those words. "Frau…" His face started to redden once again as a mix of emotions started to pour out of him, even though he still couldn't remember… _'I never told you yet, but…'_ He didn't understand anything, but somehow it all made sense; he couldn't remember with his mind, but his heart never forgot… "I love you."

Pheww, I needed to write this while waiting for chapter 72. Teito better remember soon about Frau, I can't stand seeing Frau suffering. Reviews and criticisms are much appreciated, but please please please, no chapter 72 spoilers. I've already read something, but I hate spoilers so please, don't.

07-Ghost deserve more fics, damn!


End file.
